1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector adapted for permitting various of electronic cards to be compatibly nestled therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical card connectors are widely used in computer industry for electrically connecting with inserted electronic cards which function as removable mass storage devices. With an apparently increasing of various types of electronic cards, an electrical card connector capable of compatibly insertion of various of electronic cards is required.
A conventional Compact Flash card (CF card) adapter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,338 comprises an U-shaped plastic frame formed with a pair of legs, an adapter substrate integrally connected to a front portion of the plastic frame, a pin header having a plurality of pins capable of mating with a CF card. The pin header comprises a header housing, a pair of round rods longitudinally extending rearwardly on a pair of opposite sides of header housing, a pair of coiled spring loosely encircling around the round rods and a plastic retention portion securely covering rear portions of the pins. The retention portion is provided with a body portion and a pair of extensions projecting laterally from an outer surface of the body portion. The frame has a pair of engaging portions formed on the opposite legs thereof for engaging with the extensions. The retention portion is driven rearward in a normal statue under a resilient force provided by the coiled springs. When a CF card is inserted into an opening defined between the opposite engaging portions of the U-shaped frame, the retention portion would yieldingly withdraw to expose the pins for permitting the pins to be mated with a plurality of terminals of the CF card.
The body portion and the opening must have substantially the same width for permitting the extensions to be engaged with the engaging portions. Therefore, when the retention portion is assembled to the frame through the opening, the extensions projecting laterally from the outer surface of the body portion would be held up by the engaging portions thus to make the assembling process quite difficult. Additionally, the CF card adapter is just adapted for electrically connecting with the CF card and can not compatibly connect with any other types of electronic cards.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.